KiseXNanami
by Mikoto Nanami
Summary: sorry i have to use the nanami from uta no prince as my OC Character tho they have a different name
1. Chapter 1

It's about kise and my oc

 _ **Episode 1**_

KNB (Kise Ryouta) and my own OC Mikoto Nanami. No hates for this story. It's just a story ok hehehe peace yo :D

She has a long black hair and a purple eyes. There's a secret within the story of her life.

It spring, sakura petals starts to fall. The day mikoto Nanami transfer to Teiko Middle School. On her way to school she accidently bump to this guy which is Tetsuya Kuroko.

 **Nanami: oh im sorry im really sorry. *bowing to him***

 **Kuroko: oh it's my fault so I'm the one suppose to be apologize. I'm sorry. *he notice that she's wearing the same uniform as his school* are you a new student in teiko?**

 **Nanami: yes and are u a student too?**

 **Kuroko: no hahaha want to walk with me to school together so u won't be nervous. Oh im Tetsuya Kuroko from class 1-3.**

 **Nanami: *while they're walking* im Mikoto Nanami desu~ nice to meet you kuroko-kun. Well I don't know what class I am.**

 **Kuroko: don't worry I'll take u to the teacher's office. *he smiles***

 **Nanami: thank you kuroko-kun.**

Then they arrived in school. They're this group of boys that kuroko drag nanami to them. Then Kuroko introduce them to her

 **Kuroko: guys meet this new student Mikoto Nanami.**

 **Nanami: nice to meet you *bowing shyly***

 **Kuroko: nanami this is my team. We're the school basketball players. This tall guy is Murasakibara Atsushi.**

 **Murasakibara: hi there little girl.**

 **Kuroko: that guy there standing next to you is Aomine Daiki.**

 **Aomine: hi there.**

 **Kuroko: the nerdy guy is Midorima Shintaro.**

 **Midorima: im that nerdy kind of person okay.**

 **Kuroko: and that guy infront of you is Kise Ryouta. The annoying one.**

Nanami's face starts to turn red like apple.

 **Kise: hi nanami-chi. Do you a short name for me to call?**

 **Kuroko: aren't you being rude kise-kun?**

 **Nanami: it's okay kuroko-kun. U can call me anything you want. *she smiles sweetly***

 **Kise: then I'll call you nami-chan. Is it okay?**

Nanami shyly nods. Then nanami kise and kuroko went to the teachers office together.

 **Nanami: you guys can go to your classes. Just in case we're in a different class I'll met you guys on break time.**

 **Kuroko: yeah sure**

After kise and kuroko went out.

 **Kise: I heard there's one more transfer student. Who do you think will transfer to our class?**

 **Kuroko: let's just see**

Then after 5 minutes filling her student profile her teacher. Her teacher ask her to wait outside until she calls her.

 **Teacher:quiet down please I know u guys heard about the new transfer student. Transfer student please come in.**

Nanami walk in. All the boys started to make the noisy sound.

 **Boys1: what a cutie**

 **Teacher: introduce your self.**

 **Nanami: I'm Mikoto Nana….**

 **Kise: nami-chan we're in the same class.**

 **Teacher: kise ryouta please be quiet. Nanami-san haven't even finish her sentence. Please continue nanami-san**

 **Nanami: ok. My name is Mikoto Nanami. I hope we all can be friends**

 **Teacher: well then u can sit next to kise. Since both of you look like u know each other.**

Nanami just nod to her teacher then she walk to her seat. All the boys stares at her with the heart with their eyes and the most of the girls are glaring at her cause they are jealous that name seems to close with the Generation of Miracles (the legendary players of the basketball team in their school) and kise-kun. When she sit at her place there is this pink hair girl stares at her and smiles at her. Her name is Satsuki Momoi.

 **Momoi: nice to meet you nanami. Im Satsuki Momoi. You can call me momoi and im the manager of the basketball team. *she smiles***

 **Nanami: nice to meet you too.**

 **Boy 3:guys momoi chan and nanami are talking together! Looks like both of them are gonna be the queen in our class**

All the boys starts to scream again.

 **Momoi: just ignore them nanami.**

 **Nanami: Ok (wow this school is really weird)**

-Break time-

 **Momoi: nanami wanna eat with me at the rooftop?**

 **Nanami: sure *smiles***

 **Momoi: let's go *drags her hand and runs to the rooftop* guys meet…**

 **Midorima: we meet her already momoi. Kuroko is the first to meet her.**

 **Momoi: *puffs her face* well nevermind then let's sit near them nanami.**

Then they sit near the boys. While momoi sits next to kuroko cause she likes kuroko-kun very much but kuroko doesn't mind about her. But the problem is that nanami is kinda nervous cause she's sitting next to kise-kun.

 **Momoi: mm nanami can I call you na-chan instead of nanami. Nanami is kinda long for me to call you. Plus there's a lot of nanami in this school.**

 **Nanami: y..you can call me anything you want *she still blushes because she feel embarrassed witting next to kise kun***

 **Kise: oh yeah nami-chan from what school did u come from?**

 **Nanami: (his face is really close)*turns red* h-hh-hhhome s-sss-sschool.**

 **Momoi: ki-chan your face is to close to na-chan if u wanna know.**

 **Kise: oh sorry na-chan *he blushes***

 **Nanami: it's okay *still blushes***

 **Midorima: I feel something weird here. I get a feeling that one day kise is gonna like nanami.**

 **Momoi: *she whispers to nanami* midorima is the guy who can predicts the future something like fortune teller and all the things he tells us became true.**

 **Nanami: *still blushes and nod***

 **Kise: what are you talking about midorima-chi? Stop saying weird stuffs everyday.**

Then the bell rangs again. All of them runs to their own classroom.

-school's over-

 **Momoi: na-chan wanna join us. We're gonna have celebration somewhere.**

 **Nanami: what kind of celebration?**

 **Momoi: which means it's a yes. Let's just see.**

Drags her along with the boys

 **Momoi: welcome to teiko middle school na-chan.**

 **Nanami: we do this to the every new student who became close with use. Your one our groups now.**

The boys and momoi smiles at here.

 **Nanami: um I think I should go home now.**

 **Momoi: kise can u take na-chan home for me. Thanks**

 **Kise: *blushes***

 **Nanami: it's ok momoi-chan I can go home by myself**

 **Momoi: no kise will go with you. It dangerous to go home alone at this time. U want me to tell you the story?**

 **Nanami: no thanks.**

 **Momoi: well then kise u go with her.**

 **Kise: *acts cool* I know sheesh. Let's go nami-chan. *looks away and blushes***

 **Nanami: *cutely nods***

 **on their way to nanami's house it's kinda awkward for them to talk.**

 **Kise: Um.. nami-chan...**

 **Nanami: y-yyes**

 **Kise:are u scared of me? momoi told me that u look like ur scared of me and you look like u don't feel comfortable if ur around me.**

 **Nanami: no..no. oh it's just u look like someone that i know *smiles***

 **Kise: *blushes looking at nanami smiling***

 **Nanami: oh yeah u can go now. my house is already near her.**

 **Kise: ok sure.**

 **Nanami: thanks for walking me home. *bowing and starts walking home alone***

 **~to be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 2**_

The next day in the morning Nanami was walking to school. On her way to school, she keeps on thinking about Kise since last night. When she arrived in school and when she change her shoes kise say good morning to her. She started to blushed and shyly said good morning to kise.

 **Kise: you ok? *touches her forehead and his own forehead to check their temperature***

 **Nanami: *she started to blush again* I'm ok kise-kun**

At that time Momoi just arrived in school and she saw kise and nanami together plus she saw kise touches nanami's forehead with his palm. Momoi quietly approach then she stands between both of them and gave them a weird stare.

 **Kise: what are staring at?! *shock***

 **Nanami: you scared me momoi-chan *shock***

 **Momoi: did something happen between you guys? *smirks***

 **Nanami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOMOI-CHAN?!**

 **Kise: momoi…. -_- she's just playing with you nami**

 **Momoi: ehh what happen to the –chan? You guys are talking formally now?**

 **Kise: e-ehhh I did say chan didn't I nami-chan?**

 **Nanami: sorry I wasn't listening**

The bell rang

 **Momoi: *quickly drags nami's hand and run* come on class is almost starting. Kise u better run or you will be late. *laughs***

 **Nanami: *smile and laughs with momoi while running with her***

~Break time~

Momoi brings nanami to the canteen.

 **Momoi: wanna join me later after school watching the boys practice? I mean u can since im like their manager.**

 **Nanami: I can? Yeah sure since u ask.**

They meet the boys at the cafeteria and sits with them.

 **Momoi: guys nami will join us later.**

 **Aomine: it would be fun since there will be more girls. Since im tired looking at momoi at every practice.**

 **Momoi:*pissed off* what do you mean tired? Am I that ugly? *punch his head***

The rest just laugh. By that time kise was looking at nanami laughing. His face looks like it's the first time he sees nanami laughing. But then after that nanami notices that kise was looking at her, she looks at kise and smiles happily. Kise's heart to pound so hard and suddenly he blushes and face away.

~After School~

Kise went out of the class a little bit early than nanami and momoi. Nanami notice that he wasn't there with her and momoi when they went out from the class. So she ask momoi.

 **Nanami: where did kise go?**

 **Momoi: he went to the basketball court to change his clothes. They probably started by now. We should be hurry there or I will be in trouble *walks faster* im the manager. The coach is having his leave for 5 days and I'm in charge of them. And the court probably be full by any time.**

 **Nanami: full?**

 **Momoi: you will see later.**

Then they arrived. Nanami was shock that the court is full of people especially girls.

 **Nanami:what happen?**

 **Momoi: they're just here to look for kise. They're kise's fan well almost all of them.**

 **Nanami: fan?**

 **Momoi: well kise used to be a model in one the magazine in japan.**

 **Nanami: really? *impressed***

 **Momoi: well why don't we watch them first and talk about this later ok.**

They started to watch the game. Nanami tries to understand the game. After the game finishes the court starts to become empty. Then nanami starts to give them water bottle to them one by one. When she gave it to kise, kise was surprised she was there looking at him practicing all the time.

 **Kise: thank you. So did u have fun watching?**

 **Nanami: yeah u we're cool in there. *smiles***

Then starting on that day the other members notices that kise started to like nanami but they just kept quiet and also momoi who finds out all about this by herself. After the game they went home together including nanami. She was smiling the whole time. It's the first time she smiles for the whole day.

~to be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Episode 3**_

It's almost winter. Autumn leafs starts to fall. All of them became closer and closer day by day especially kise and nanami. It was the time that kise wants to confess his feeling to nanami, and nanami too. It was white day. They're having school holiday. Before the school holiday starts kise brings his courage up to ask nanami out. They we're alone that how sweet. So it was that day they we're having a date. The others found out that they we're having a date so according to their plan they will follow them everywhere they go. Nanami was waiting kise near the water fountain park. Kise was a bit late. Momoi and the other was hiding in the bushes.

 **Momoi: where the heck is this kise? Making my na-chan waiting for him.**

 **Midorima:he will probably be here soon.**

 **Momoi: I thought u don't like this kind of thing**

 **Midorima: well it looks interesting. Shh he's here**

Then kise just arrived.

 **Kise: sorry im late nami**

 **Nanami: no no maybe I came to early**

 **Kise: well then let's go**

They start to moved and the others starts to follow them. Kise and nami had fun together. After they finish shopping for Christmas present kise brings nanami to a café full of cakes and teas to make nanami relax, and he knows that nanami likes sweet stuff and teas. After they finish eating. Kise started to confess his feelings. Kise and nanami didn't notice that the others was sitting near them. The place started to get quiet and nanami started to get nervous without any reason. Then kise gave her chocolate

 **Nanami: chocolate. Thank you kise-kun *smiles***

 **Kise: um.. nami there's something important I want to tell you *his voice change***

 **Nanami: h…hmmm *looks at him and nod shyly and cheeks started to get red***

 **Kise:*he even started to blushes* since the first day we met the day u transfer to or school, I had feelings for you, even the time the first time I take u home the day I started to like you until now. I get flustered and jealous if u and the other boys are close to each other. Well im gonna ask you now? And I want u to tell me the answer *looks at her***

 **Nanami: mm *nods quietly***

 **Kise: I like you Mikoto Nanami. I like you more than any other girls that I met. Would you be my girlfriend?**

 **Nanami: *takes deep breath*yes kise-kun. *smiles and her cheeks becomes red***

 **Kise:*starts to smile again*should we keep this a secret from the others?**

momoi quickly approached them

 **Momoi: what do you mean secret?! *puts both of her hands o her waist***

 **Nanami: momoi how did u know we were here?**

 **Momoi: we were following u guys since just know. From the beginning at the water fountain park.**

 **Nanami and Kise: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?**

 **Kuroko: us**

Midorima,Aomine,Murasakibara and Akashi just smile.

 **Kise: so u guys heard what I said just know?**

 **Aomine: u sure have some guts there kise.**

Both(kise and nanami) of them started to blush.

 **Kise: YOU GUYS!**

Nanami started to laugh looking at them fighting.

 **~to be continued~**


End file.
